ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Emperor Kai
Emperor Kai is the ruler of the Fire Empire within Elemental Ninjago. He is the father of Zarah Smith and the husband of Skylor Smith. He is also Nya's older brother the eldest child of Ray and Maya Smith. History Early life Kai was born within the Fire League town of Ignacia to Ray and Maya smith. He was the target of his fathers aggressive behaviour whenever Ray lashed out. A few months after Nya was born, Kai was left with Ray while his mother and sister left for the Water Republic. Since then, Kai has held a deep hatred towards his mother. Leader of the Fire Resistance After he left Ignacia and Ray behind. Kai met Skylor and her Amber Force who had recently left the Anacondrai Cult. Together, the two began to build up a force capable of facing the Anacondrai Cult. As he gathered his forces. Kai and the Fire Resistance travelled into the Energy Monarch's territory where they obtained the aid of Master Garmadon and his son, Prince Lloyd in obtaining the three Oni masks. Kai betrayed Master Garmadon, ending his life and taking the Oni mask of Hatred which he then passed on to Skylor. With the newfound power, Kai marched onwards, freeing the Speed Alliance from the oppressive rule of the Anacondrai Cult and gaining their loyalty. Growing forces As Kai lead the Fire Resistance on numerous hit and runs on the Anacondrai Cult. He had started to develop a ruthless reputation. executing members of the Anacondrai Cult when they refused to answer his questions. His reputation soon reached Iron Lord who saw a potential ally in him. With his force, Kai had begun the march towards Chen's makeshift capital. They were travelling through the Forest of Tranquillity when they freed the Fangpyre from the Anacondrai Cult's rule. Gaining a larger force. With the loyalty of Fangtom, Kai began organising his forces. It was around this time that he met Iron Lord who pledged his loyalty to him. With Iron Lord, Kai created the dragon hunters and tasked them with obtaining the massive beasts for his army. It was shortly afterwards that Kai somehow managed to gain Firstbourne who became his personal steed. Ending Chen With his army at the ready, Kai lead the march on Chen's capital. Ending any Anacondrai Cultist they met along the way. As they reached the capital. Kai took to the sky with the Oni mask of Vengeance by his side. Leaving Skylor to lead the ground forces. He personally reduced many of Chen's forces to ash and bones. Shortly afterwards, he joined Skylor as the two engaged Chen. Kai was doing well till Chen used his staff and the elements he had gained from previous elemental masters to his advantage. Deciding that it was time, Kai and Skylor utilized the Oni masks of Vengeance and Hatred, giving Chen a taste of what true power is. Kai ended Chen himself. From Commander to Emperor With the Anacondrai Cult no more, Kai set his sights on the Fire League and it's ruling council. Setting his forces up for an attack, Kai planned out his next moves. Taking his force onwards. He began the march towards the capital city of the Fire League. As they marched, Kai and Skylor started to admit their feelings for each other. Just before they entered the capital city, Kai walked ahead, demanding to speak with the council. Out of sight, he kept the Oni mask of Vengeance. By his side, he took Iron Lord and his second in command, Crossbow. Entering the council chamber. The council demanded that Kai explain himself. Kai, being himself at this point in time, asked them if they had any final words before he drew the Oni Mask of Vengeance out. Alongside Iron Lord and Crossbow, Kai brought an end to the council. Proceeding onwards, he proclaimed himself Emperor and set about reforming the Fire League, bringing an end to crime. Becoming a father A few months after becoming Emperor, Kai married Skylor and together, they had a daughter they named Zarah. Determined not to be the father his was, Kai took extra care in raising Zarah. Teaching her many things alongside Skylor. Personality Kai's upbringing has had a major impact upon his personality. He has grown to have a ruthless and warrior like outlook on life. While he can be cruel towards his enemies. Kai wants to protect those he deeply cares about. The only way he sees this as being possible is by uniting all of Ninjago under the banner of the Fire Empire. Gallery Royal Smith Family-Elemetal Ninjago.JPG|Kai with Skylor and Zarah Emperor Kai-Elemental Ninjago.JPG|Kai Category:Characters Category:Character Variations Category:Galvatream's Ninja Category:Masters of Fire Category:Elemental Masters